


Incendiary

by orphan_account



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Hurt/Comfort, I'm sorry for this I wrote it at 2am, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, angst with a relatively happy ending?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:55:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24395383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When diplomacy doesn't work, Optimus decides to take a different route.
Relationships: Megatron/Starscream (Transformers), Optimus Prime/Starscream
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	Incendiary

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry for this once again please heed the trigger warnings. This isn't a nice story.

Starscream had been in tons of dangerous and terrifying situations before but this took the cake. An Autobot, Cliffjumper he thought his name was, was currently holding him captive, restraining his arms behind him as he struggled. The grip on his wrists was painful, his alloys were getting ready to buckle but he wouldn’t stop resisting. He never, never wanted to be captured by the Autobots after what had happened last time.

“Let him go!” Megatron snarled, aiming his fusion cannon at the other bot, “Now.”

Cliffjumper laughed, a horrible grating laugh that made Starscream want to shrink in on himself. If he was laughing at being threatened with death... that wouldn’t mean anything good. The Autobot yanked Starscream forward, using one hand to secure his wrists while the other forced his chin up to the sky. It didn’t take him long to realize what was happening. He was being used as a shield.

“You could kill me,” he said gleefully, “but do you want to risk hitting your little buddy here? How confident are you in your aim?” He shook his captive slightly as if Megatron hadn’t seen him.

Megatron lowered his cannon with a scowl. “You can leave unharmed. No one will try to stop you. Just let him go.”

“Don’t trust him, Megatron!” Starscream pleaded, still writhing in his grip.

Cliffjumper’s hand darted from his chin up to his mouth, stifling his protests. “Doesn’t know when to shut up, does he? The feisty ones are good, though, if you can tame them that is.”

Megatron said nothing in response, just clenched his fist tighter. It was taking everything in him to not knock the smug smirk off of the Autobot’s face. 

At the lack of response, Cliffjumper activated his commlink. “Ratchet, I’m gonna need a bridge back to base.”

After a few tense seconds of waiting, there was a whirring noise behind them and then a flash of green light. Starscream relaxed a little but then-

“You know... I think Optimus Prime would be very pleased to see our little friend here so I’m going to hold onto him. See ya!”

He was yanked backwards into the portal before he could even comprehend Cliffjumper’s words. The last thing he saw before the world was engulfed by green was Megatron reaching out for him, his hand inches away from grabbing his and pulling him away. 

Bridging was always uncomfortable, even when you weren’t being held captive. Starscream felt a tug between his stomach plates and the sensation of dangling as if he would have fell had it not been for Cliffjumper’s tight grip on him. It didn’t last for long though. Within seconds, his feet were planted back on solid ground and he realized he was now in the Autobot base. Nothing good would come from this.

Cliffjumper pushed him forward, laughing as his still disoriented prisoner stumbled and then tripped. “Ohh Optimus Prime is gonna be so pleased with me now.” He grabbed Starscream again and practically dragged him along.

It didn’t take long to get to the prison block. There were quite a few people he recognized as he was being taken to his own cell. Inside many of the cells were Decepticons that they had assumed were casualties of the war. There were a few he didn’t recognize though. They must have been Autobots who defected and were awaiting punishment or neutrals who were caught in the crossfire. It made Starscream sick to see just how many prisoners they had.

Finally, they reached an isolated cell that was different than the others. Instead of bars, there was a purple force field that gave off a quiet hum. Cliffjumper disabled the field for a few seconds while he tossed Starscream inside. Once he was in, the forcefield was reactivated.

“Wouldn’t recommend trying to escape through this by the way,” Cliffjumper said in a mocking tone as if he was talking to a sparkling, “Unless you wanna get fried that is.”

“Wait!” Starscream yelled as he began to walk away. “What’s going to happen to me?” The Autobot didn’t listen though and continued walking.

With no other options left, Starscream waited. Minutes ticked by which turned into hours. There was nothing to decorate the cell except for a table, some chains hanging from the walls, and a berth. The only sounds to break the silence were the muffled screams and cries of other prisoners. He could only think of how absolutely screwed he was. He knew he was only waiting for some brute to be available to torture him for information. Surely it would be brutal, his status as Megatron’s second-in-command left him with top secret knowledge that the Autobots would kill to have.

Megatron would never blame him if he cracked under their torture but Starscream would rather die than betray his trust. Ever since Megatron had saved him, he had pledged eternal allegiance to the Decepticon cause. No matter what horribly painful things they did to him, he would never betray the Decepticons. They would have to kill him. 

Eventually someone did come but not anyone Starscream had been expecting. When he looked up, it was Optimus Prime himself standing there. Starscream recoiled as the warlord entered. He flattened himself against the wall, trying to put as much space between the two of them as he could. Prime terrified him to no end and both of them knew it. Prime chuckled and advanced on him, stopping mere inches away from the captive.

“Hello, Starscream, it’s been a while hasn’t it?” He said in a smooth, low voice, “I trust you remember well the last time we met?”

How could he forget? It was the start of the war and Prime had tried to recruit him. Starscream had obviously refused and Prime retaliated by burning Crystal City in front of him, forcing him to watch every second of it. The city he had lived in for all of his life going up in flames was forever burned into his memory. He had tried to forget it so much but he couldn’t. Once Prime was satisfied with his punishment he locked him in a cell and left him to rot. Weeks later, Megatron had rescued him while trying to free some Decepticon prisoners. The rest was history.

“Frag you,” Starscream spat, hoping it made him seem tough and stubborn.

He expected to be struck but instead Optimus grabbed one of his wings lightly. “My, my. You look so different. So many new gadgets and toys.”

It was true. Starscream had modified himself heavily since joining the Decepticons, trying to be as efficient as possible. However, that came with the downside of sometimes having unexpected breakdowns and hiccups with his body. He had landed himself in the medbay many times with Knockout begging him to take it easy with the modifications. 

“Why should you care?” Starscream hissed. He hated having the Autobot gawking at him and feeling all of his upgrades.

“This tech is far more advanced than anything my men have been able to create. I’m sure Ratchet would love to study it. What do you think? Should I let him strap you onto a berth and dissect you? So that he can understand how you work by taking you apart and putting you back together?”

Starscream shuddered at the thought. The Autobot medic was sadistic and cruel. He wouldn’t numb him at all before taking him apart and he would try to keep him alive as long as he could just so he could suffer.

“No? Alright,” Prime smiled sinisterly at him, “I’ll give you one more chance, Starscream, because I like you. Join our side, give up Megatron’s secrets, and help us win this war with your inventions. I don’t have to hurt you if you just comply.”

“Never!” Starscream said without any hesitation, “Megatron saved me! Without him, I would have no purpose. I will never betray him! I don’t care what you do to me!”

Prime’s smile didn’t fade at all like he had expected. “Oh, okay, that just makes this more fun for me then.” The tyrant stepped away from Starscream. “Prostrate yourself before me.”

“No.”

Prime’s movement was almost too quick to register. He grabbed Starscream, harshly twisted him around, and then slammed his helm into the table. “We can do this the hard way if you want.”

“What? Aren’t you just going to beat me?” Starscream asked.

“No... I have something a little more fun in mind.” 

Starscream’s confusion immediately disappeared as soon as Prime’s servos began to pry at his interface panel. “No. Stop,” he said, not caring about the consequences.

Prime laughed at his struggles. He was so much bigger than Starscream, stronger too. There was no way he could get away. It only took a few seconds of prying for it to open much to Starscream’s horror.

“Wait- No! Please, don’t-“

“I thought you didn’t care what I did to you? Where did your bravery from earlier go?” 

Prime inserted a servo to test how much stretching he would have to do. Much to his surprise and sadistic pleasure, he encountered the telltale resistance of a seal. He laughed even harder. “You still have your seal? I’m surprised with how much you clearly want Megatron to frag you hard.”

Starscream‘s face burned red with embarrassment. He didn’t want his first time to be like this. Even the intrusive servo was beyond uncomfortable, he kept squirming around it. 

“Were you saving yourself for him? How cute. Well, even if Megatron does bring himself to frag a sniveling weakling like you just remember I had you first.”

“No! Please, stop it! Please, you know this isn’t right!” Starscream pleaded, struggling as hard as Prime inserted another servo, painfully stretching his valve.

“Have you ever touched yourself like this? Given your reaction, I’m guessing not. So I’ll be your first in every way,” Optimus Prime taunted him.

The prisoner could only whimper as yet another servo was pushed in. Begging would do no good but it was his only option. There was no way he could overpower his attacker and even if he could, the base would just throw him back into his cell if they didn’t kill him outright.

Eventually, Prime removed his servos and Starscream shook with relief. That was until he heard the sound of Prime’s spike pressurizing. He didn’t want to look at it but he knew it was going to be too big for him to handle based on their frame size difference. Hell, even his servos were painful! He began to tremble, his legs in particular shaking violently. He felt like he was going to purge.

“Hmm. I think we should change positions. I want you to watch as I take you,” Prime said casually as if he wasn’t speaking about a horrific violation.

Prime grabbed him by the torso and hoisted him up onto the berth on the other side of the cell, moving his limp body around like a ragdoll. This way Starscream was facing him and could see everything that was going to happen. 

“Prime... please don’t do this I’m begging you.”

“Hey, my little star, make sure you scream nice and loud for me,” Prime said and then thrust in all at once. There was a sickening popping noise as he tore through his seal with one movement.

Sure enough, he shrieked. Loudly. Every sensor in his valve was on fire. Prime had thrust in all of his spike in at once and paused once it was in. Starscream panted, trying as hard as he could to let himself adjust around it but he just couldn’t relax. He looked down and he could see something bulging against his stomach plates. It took everything in him not to purge his tanks right there. He didn’t want to imagine all the internal damage he was receiving right now. 

“Well,” Prime said, “that certainly was something new. I can barely move around in here,” he began to pull out slightly which caused Starscream to start howling again. Any movement at all was agony. “I expected you to be tight but not quite this much.” 

“Please-” his plea was cut off by another scream of pain, “Stop it! You’re hurting me!”

His attacker grinned at him. “What kind of punishment would this be without a little pain? If you just relax and loosen up it’ll hurt less. You can feel good too.”

“I don’t want to feel good!” he protested, tears beginning to prick at his optics.

Prime’s optics narrowed slightly. “I bet that if I was Megatron you would be all for this, right? When will you realize that choosing him over me only leads you to more pain?”

“Shut up! Stop talking about him!”

Prime grabbed him by the throat and forced him to meet his optics. “You would do well to watch your tone with me, Starscream. Even if I like you, my patience isn’t limitless.”

It was then that Prime started at a brutal pace, not bothering to give the smaller bot anytime to adjust. His mouth locked in place as if he was going to scream again but no sound came out. Every second was pure agony, he couldn’t focus on anything besides his pain no matter how much he tried. He just wanted to imagine that he was anywhere else in the world besides underneath the Autobot leader in a jail cell but every thrust brought him back to reality. Part of him hoped that Prime might just offline him after this.

He wasn’t sure for how long it had lasted but after what seemed like forever, Prime seemed to be almost done. The warlord sped up even more, every thrust rocking their frames intensely until finally he stilled, panting. Starscream had long since gone limp at that point, finding that trying to resist just made the torture worse. Prime pulled out, his spike dripping with energon and transfluid.

Starscream didn’t want to look down at his own damage but he forced himself to. He finally purged his tanks when he did. Energon was pouring out of his abused valve at an alarming rate and he was covered in dents and scratches. The berth was practically stained blue. He sobbed bitterly.

Prime held his chin up with his hand and licked away some of his hot tears. “Aw, come on now, there’s no need for this. You should be honored to have me for your first time.”

Starscream couldn’t think of any witty retort so he settled for just glaring daggers at the other bot who just grinned in response. Prime didn’t leave like he expected him to. Instead, he picked him up and carried him from his cell. Starscream didn’t care anymore, he barely registered where he was being taken. After a few minutes of walking, he was unceremoniously tossed down an embankment and hit the ground hard.

The world dissolved into blackness.

\---

“Starscream,” a familiar voice called out. He knew he’d heard it before but couldn’t quite place it. His mind was fuzzy, memories hazy.

He groaned, trying to turn over only to find he was being kept in place by wires. He immediately noted that he wasn’t in pain anymore. Blissful numbness had taken over and he could no longer feel any of his limbs.

“It looks like he’s coming online. Give him a few moments, he’s been put through the ringer it seems.”

Starscream opened his optics slowly, the static buzzing at the edges of his mind fading away. “Wh-”

“Starscream,” another voice said as it waved a hand in front of him, “How do you feel?”

“Uhh,” his memories were still failing him. How did he get here? And where was ‘here’? “I’m… a little confused. I don’t- don’t know what’s going on.”

“His CPU might be damaged. I’ll have to run some more tests.”

“Do what you must, Knockout, just please repair him as best as you can.”

The other mech scoffed. “Who do you think you’re talking to? I’m the best medic out there. Of course, I can fix this.”

“Kn… Knockout,” he muttered dumbly. He’d heard that name before but where? There was something he needed to remember but he couldn’t quite hold onto it.

“Do you remember who I am?” 

He paused and thought about it, desperately trying to remember. He was close to remembering but-

“Give him time, Knockout.”

Finally, everything that happened hit him at fullforce. He remembered being captured by the Autobots and what Optimus Prime had done to him as well as who the two mechs in front of him were. Megatron and Knockout. He must have been in the Decepticon medbay. If… Knockout had already repaired him then he must know what happened. He began to shake and was on the brink of tears.

“What’s wrong, Starscream? Are you in pain? I thought I numbed everything,” Knockout said as he checked the drip he was attached to again.

“I don’t think it’s physical pain,” Megatron said solemnly, “He must have remembered what happened.”

“You… know?” he asked, already knowing the answer.

“Knockout, could you… give us a moment?” Megatron said with a frown, “Alone please.”

Knockout rolled his optics but complied, walking out of the medbay and closing the door behind him. He muttered something that sounded suspiciously like “getting kicked out of my own medbay” as he left.

Megatron sat on the berth beside him, looking grim. “As for your question… I’m afraid so. I was the one who found you and well… whoever did this to you didn’t exactly try to hide it. You were bleeding pretty badly. Most of your injuries were internal but easily repairable.”

“I see.”

“I need to know, Starscream, who did this to you? I can probably guess but I want to make sure I have the right bot before I ‘have a little talk’ with them.”

“It was Prime,” he said plainly, there wasn’t any point in trying to hide it anymore. He already knew and so did Knockout. They had known how he had been used and abused. 

Megatron sighed. “I thought so. I promise I won’t let him get away with this. Just stay here and rest. It might take awhile for you to fully recover.”

“Wait-”

“And also, you have nothing to be ashamed of. You didn’t do anything wrong and neither Knockout nor myself blame you for what happened. The only person who should be ashamed is Prime.”

Starscream went silent, unsure of how to respond to that.

Megatron stood up and began to walk away, giving him a brave smile as he did. “Get some rest. I’ll be back soon.”


End file.
